hellsingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pip breaks his leg
integra:they thought we weren't gonna be making video's any more alucard:why would they think that integra:because well you see uh dixon came in and said no more hellsing alucard:and you guys didn't put anything in there to say that we're still making hellsing integra:no FROM ALUCARD GOES TO AMERICA integra:we're not actually NOT making video's anymore. NOW integra:i guess we didn't FROM ALUCARD GOES TO AMERICA integra:we're not actually NOT making video's anymore. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ integra:we probably should of FROM ALUCARD GOES TO AMERICA integra:we're not actually NOT making video's anymore --------------------------------------------------------------------------- integra:we probably should have said that we we're still making video.... schro:ALUCARD come quickly alucard follow me alucard:who'se that again integra:thats shcroginder or shcro alucard:oh schro:ALUCARD come quickly alucard it is your friend he has broke his leg alucard:SAMANTHA integra:pip alucard:PIP BROKE HIS LEG I'LL BE RIGHT OVER *monkey screeches* A MOMENT LATER ----------------------------- alucard:PIP are you okay pip:apart from my leg im doing fine alucard:what happened to you pip:well i trying to see how many times i could hit my leg with a crowbar..and then it broke alucard:pip thats just stupid you know i did that last week can't you be creative pip:im sorry alucard it looked like fun when you we're doing it integra:you two should know when people ask i tell them we dont work together alucard:well we need to fix his leg quickly before he die's of hyperdermioneisa seras:what alucard:sir integra you and schro go look for a docter seras and i will stay with pip schro:sounds like a plan to me let's a go integra:do i have to go with schro alucard:love thy neighbor as thy self sir integra now GO integra:FINE stupid german lamery alucard:that silly integra *sighs* man i wish we had more people to stay with pip walter:I WILL alucard:but we don't it's just me and seras..just me and seras and no one else A MOMENT LATER.....AGAIN schro:you know frauline integra it is proably just because i am german but i get the feeling you don't like me integra:oh really thats because i dont like you i don't like your voice it sounds like it's full of hot air i dont like your cat ears it makes you look like a dumb old 50's cat....and i don't like your height...your like a foreign hobit....a stupid foreign hobbit but we aren't together to show that your a loser in every catagory we're together because we need to find a doctor so lets get moving *walks away* schro:you will come to like me integra i know's it integra:shut up and come on MEANWHILE aucard:it's okay pip everything is okay pip:your right it's just... alucard:YOU ARE NOT GONNA DIE pip:...its just that it hurts alot alucard:well i asume you already blew on it pip:wait what blow on it? alucard:everyone knows the best way to cure an injury is to blow on it you know the favorite theme song *sings* you blow with the injury's then they go away when the injurys are blown away seras:uhh... alucard:SHUT UP SERAS IT'S A SONG pip:im pretty sure thats a load of balony alucard alucard:HA you guys are noobs i bet you aren't even a pro at it *grabs pips broken leg* pip:WAIT ALUCARD NO alucard:*blows on pips leg* pip:YAH AH AH AH AH to be continued....